Before Heliopolis
by SoldiersoftheZodiac
Summary: Athrun, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka are attending the ZAFT Training Academy to train to become elite soldiers and fight back against the earth forces, following the Junius Seven disaster. But when the academy is infiltrated and attacked by enemy spies, the soldiers' skills and loyalties are put to the test. When lives are on the line, who can they trust? And who will betray them all?
1. Chapter 1: Athrun

**Z.A.F.T.T.A.**

**The Zodiac Alliance of the Freedom Treaty Training Academy**

I fired a shot. The cool metal of the gun was as familiar in my hand as a pencil. I looked up to see where my shot had penetrated the target, and I frowned. My shot was about two centimetres from the centre. I shot again, and again, and again, but that was no better. Not a single bullseye. I must be too distracted. I took a deep breath, focused, and fired three more shots. All three dead centre.

I sighed and removed the cartridge of the gun, placing it back on the tray. The shooting range was deserted this early in the morning, as it normally was. I always came here when I found it hard to sleep, which was pretty often. I topped my academy class in marksmanship, but this was why. I guess I just had too much time on my hands. Returning to my dormitory, I had a quick shower before heading off to my first class of the day. The academy was well known for its strictness and discipline, so late was something I really didn't want to be.

My first class was advanced combat skills, another that I excelled in. As I waited for my name to be called out, I glanced around the room at my classmates. I had a few friends and got along with most of the people in my year, but I didn't have any real close friends. I'd left my last best friend behind when I moved to the PLANTs from a neutral space colony. His name was Kira Yamato, and we'd been best friends since childhood, but I had no idea where he was now.

Glancing over to the window, I saw Nicol Amalfi, one of my classmates. He was an alright kid, but I'd never really got to know him. He was incredibly smart, but he always seemed a bit out of place in ZAFT, with his calm nature and easy smile. ZAFT didn't make kind people, it made soldiers. Cold, hard people who are not made for emotion. Sometimes I think that I am like that myself. I had heard that Nicol was some piano prodigy, too. A person like that doesn't belong in an army, I thought to myself.

"Athrun Zala," I looked up when I heard my name called out by the instructor. "you will be paired today with...Yzak Joule." Oh great. My absolute favourite classmate. Sighing inwardly, I made my way over to the training mat. Yzak was someone that I had never got along with. He was aggressive, unfriendly, and sometimes downright bloodthirsty. He always managed to find something to be angry about. His best friend Dearka Elsman and he were always starting fights and, because of their impressive combat skills, always winning. Dearka was quieter than Yzak, more calculating, sarcastic and arrogant. Together, they would pick on the less skilled members of our class. It didn't win them any friends but that kind of thing was almost condoned by the ZAFT instructors. It was like survival of the fittest here. I could hold my own, but that's what made me worried for people like Nicol.

"Well, well. Athrun Zala. I don't think I've had the pleasure of facing you in the training room yet." Yzak's arrogant smirk was enough to piss me off before we'd even started. "Your combat skills are somewhat legendary," He grinned, "But now let's see if you can back it up!" Without warning, he made his move, aiming to catch me off guard.

"Dammnit Yzak!" I yelled, as I dodged and grabbed his arm. Yzak had no qualms about dirty tactics and that was another thing about him that annoyed me. I twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him down. Dirty tactics won't work on me.

We sparred for a long time, and we were still fighting when many of the other pairs had finished. People gathered around to watch us, the two best pupils in the class going one on one. I have to admit, he was one of the most difficult opponents I'd ever faced. Finally, I flipped him onto his back and had my elbow to his neck, which is where the death blow would have been dealt if this fight had been real. This meant that I had won.

I backed off and offered Yzak my hand to help him up, but he ignored me and got up on his own, trying to cover his wincing as he did. I felt a strange mix of satisfaction and guilt, which wasn't helped by the dirty looks that Yzak was giving me. I rolled my eyes at him, and then said sincerely. "Well done." His look told me that my congratulations wasn't needed, or wanted.

"Shut up, Athrun." He spat back. "The only reason you're even at this academy is because your dad is _Patrick Zala_." I was willing to forgive him for telling me to shut up, but I wouldn't take his insinuation that I wasn't good enough to be here. Not wanting to make a scene though, I turned and left, thinking, _bastard._


	2. Chapter 2: Nicol

With a tray of food in my hand, I survey the dining hall for a place to sit. Yzak and Dearka are sitting at a table a few meters away, deep in conversation. Yzak looks quite pissed off, so I decide that they're probably talking about how Athrun beat Yzak in advanced combat training before. I smile. Yzak is not used to getting thrashed, he thinks he's top of the class in everything.

Yzak sees me staring at him, and he glares at me. I quickly look away. I think that guy hates me. Not that I care, really. But it would be nice to have some friends… Although I guess it IS a ZAFT training academy, not a picnic in the park. We come here to learn to kill people. Not to make friends.

My mother was shocked when I told her that I was going to join ZAFT. She begged me not to go. But my mind had been made up. After the bloody Valentine disaster, I was determined to do my part to end the war. Why should I stay at home and do nothing, when others just like me were fighting for their lives?

"But what about your piano, Nicol?" my mother had asked, in a pleading tone. "You want to be a concert pianist, don't you?"

I did. I still do. But what's the point of being a concert pianist if the world around you has been destroyed, your loved ones dead? Maybe one day, when the war is over, I might become a concert pianist. But now is not the time. There's an old piano on the stage of the presentation hall. I go there and practise sometimes, but between combat training, computer programming and explosive handling, there's not much time. Anyway, it's in really bad condition and desperately needs tuning, so it's not the best instrument to play on.

I see Athrun sitting by himself at a table in the corner of the dining room, staring into space. Maybe he likes being alone, but he seems lonely to me. I make my way towards his table, weaving past the tables of people eating and talking.

I set my tray down on Athrun's table, and sit down in the seat opposite him.

"Hey," I say.

Athrun looks up and gives me a quick smile, before turning back to his food.

We sit in awkward silence for a while, before I decide that I have to attempt to start a conversation. I grab the first conversation starter that comes into my mind.

"So…um…have you ever played a musical instrument?"

Athrun looks up with an amused and slightly surprised expression on his face.

"No, I haven't. But I would like to learn an instrument, someday. You play piano, don't you? I've heard you play. You're really good."

I shrug. "I want to be a concert pianist, and be in a real concert some day. But not now. Not when there is a war going on."

I take a bite from my sandwich. "Music is beauty," I say, feeling myself blush. "Music makes me happy. The notes just flow out and it transports me away to a new place. Good music can make you feel happy, angry, sad, it can tell you things, take away all your worries and problems..."

I trail off, realising that I'm rambling. Athrun probably doesn't even care. "Or is that just me? Sorry, I'll shut up now."

I look down at my food, wishing that a hole would open me up and swallow me whole. Never mind that we're on a slab of land that is literally floating in space. I had a perfectly good chance to make friends with Athrun Zala, and now he probably thinks I'm an insane idiot.

To my surprise, Athrun doesn't laugh at me or tell me to piss off.

"It's nice, being able to talk with someone whose not obsessed with killing everyone for a change." Athrun says.

I look up from my half eaten sandwich, and realise that Athrun is smiling. He seems sincere about it, too.

"So…you don't think I'm crazy?"

"If there's something you love, something you are passionate about, then you should pursue your dream." Athrun sounds pensive. "The world needs beauty."

This is so weird. It appears that Athrun is not the emotionless, lethal soldier I always thought he was. He has a thoughtful, kind side, too.

"I'm so glad you beat Yzak in combat training today," I tell him, "He needed someone to remind him that the world doesn't revolve around him."

Athrun laughs. "He was a good opponent and a good fighter. Next time I may not be so lucky."

"You're so good at everything. You top all your classes. I've seen you out on the shooting range. You hit the target every single time. How are you even able to do that? I never even get close to the target."

Athrun shrugs. "I have too much time on my hands, that's all. Like how you love piano. I'm just obsessed with hitting the centre of the target. I go there and practise most mornings, you know?"

I had a suspicion that Athrun trained privately before class. That guy sure is dedicated. Although I guess that when I still lived at home, I would practise the piano for hours, losing track of the time, so I can't really talk. I don't practise much anymore, though. The day is always so packed with classes and training, and I value my sleep too much to get up earlier than I have to. "Shooting is certainly a more useful pastime than playing the piano, for a ZAFT soldier."

We talk for the rest of lunch, about music, about the harsh training routines here at the academy, as well as plans for the future. As an unspoken rule, neither of us talks about the past. I know that Athrun's mother died in the Valentine disaster; there was quite a lot of publicity about it, she being Patrick Zala's wife and everything. I would be utterly devastated if _my_ mother died. I can understand not wanting to talk about it, and I'm not about to ask him. Maybe that's the reason why he decided to join ZAFT.

I'm really starting to like Athrun Zala a lot better. He's a really nice guy, once you get to know him. All too soon, lunch is over, and we make our way to our next class.


	3. Chapter 3: Yzak

I looked across the dining room and saw Athrun and Nicol leaving together. I scowled and turned back to my food. I hate both of them and their peaceful natures. People have always described me as violent and aggressive, but I think that everyone is like that. I think that the peaceful, easygoing, 'good' people aren't any better than the rest of us, just better at lying to themselves and others. I'm no liar.

I looked back up at Dearka, my best friend, who occupied the chair opposite from me. He smirked. "So," he began, "you lost to Athrun Zala..."

"Shut it! I don't need crap from you too." I said in response. "That idiot is too up himself. He only got in 'cause of his dad." I scowled back down at my food.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Dearka raised an eyebrow. "Your mother probably pulled some strings to get you here. Not," he added at my angry expression, "that you couldn't have gotten in anyway, but you completely bypassed the selection phase because your mother is an advisor to Chairman Clyne. Some may call that favouritism." I hate to admit it, but what he said was true. My annoyance must have shown on my face, because Dearka said, "Look, forget about Athrun. You'll beat him next time. Hey, know what I heard? They're picking pilots for Commander Le Creuset's new team."

I paid attention at this. Commander Le Creuset was one of the top commanders of ZAFT, and he was well known for leading strategic campaigns all over space and on Earth as well. There was a rumour that his entire squadron had been defeated by a single pilot at the battle of Endymion, but you can't put much faith in rumours. Even so, the rumour of his new selection got me excited. He would only take the best of the best, and, let's face it, that could be me. And, I realised, it could be Athrun too.

Athrun is one of those people who has a lot of power. He's the son of the chief political advisor to the chairman, and he's engaged to a freakin' popstar. But people like Athrun don't know how to use that power. If he wanted to, he could have everyone doing what he asked. But he's too quiet, too introverted and too gutless. Not the kind of person who deserves a place on Le Creuset's team, but someone who will probably get a place regardless. Anyone would want to be friends with the fiancee of Lacus Clyne, so what the hell is Athrun doing with that Amalfi kid?

Dearka's voice broke my train of thought. "Speak of the devil," he laughed. "Here's the man himself. Commander Le Creuset. Look, over there, by the door." I turned to look and sure enough, there he was. The legend himself. He wore a white mask that partially obscured his face, just like the rumours had told. He wore the white ZAFT uniform reserved only for the elite, and he stood with the head instructors of the academy, deep in conversation. He was intimidating, alright.

Dearka and I left the dining room then, having finished our lunch. I swear I could feel Le Creuset's eyes on my back as I exited. He was definitely what you could call a model soldier, what all ZAFT soldiers should aspire to, but there was something off about him. Maybe it was just the fact that you couldn't see his face, but he could always see yours.

Just as we were heading back to our next class, advanced OS programming, I felt somebody tap on my shoulder from behind. A female voice asked, "Um...excuse me, ZAFT soldier?" The voice was soft and melodious, very familiar, but it didn't sound like anyone I knew from the academy. I turned around to ask, "what?" but the words failed me when I realised who had stopped us. A little robotic ball hovered at her side as she brushed aside a tendril of long pink hair. "I'm looking for someone." She went on. "But I'm quite lost. Could you be ever so kind as to help me?"

I couldn't believe it. We had come face to face with Lacus Clyne.


	4. Chapter 4: Dearka

Lacus Clyne. Daughter of Chairman Clyne, pop star and one of the most influential people ever. And she is here. In front of us. Talking to us. Wait…she asked us something didn't she. That must be why she is watching us with an expectant expression on her face.

"Um…could you please repeat that?" I ask, trying (and failing) to sound casual.

Lacus smiles. God, she has a nice smile. I can see why everyone loves her.

"I am trying to find my fiancé, Athrun Zala. Could you help me?"

Of course. Of course that's why she is here. For Athrun. Her _fiancé_. I don't understand why they're engaged to each other. Lacus could convince anyone to do anything, could get anyone she wanted to like her. And she chose Athrun. Why Athrun?

"He's probably gone to class already," says Yzak in a nonchalant tone, "We've got OS programming next. I could take you there, if you want."

"Thank you so much," says Lacus in her musical voice, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. May I ask you for your names, soldiers of ZAFT?"

"I'm Dearka," I say, "And this is Yzak."

"Nice to meet you, Dearka and Yzak."

As we take her down the corridor to our next class, she starts chatting to us about something or other. I think she said stuff about the new dress she was wearing, and her latest pop hits, but I kind of tuned out. I made some monosyllabic comments at what I thought were appropriate times, but I can't be sure.

We arrive at the door of the OS programming classroom, and I enter the passcode into the keypad on the door. It is probably one of the most restricted rooms in the academy. There is some expensive high-tech stuff in there. And if someone managed to break in there, they could probably hack into all the computers in the academy, if they were experienced. Most of the technology in the academy is linked together. The network is incredibly complex, but typing the write passcodes and demands into one of the computers could erase every bit of information and plunge the academy into complete darkness. Sounds scary, but the security is so tight here no one could ever break in.

Pushing open the heavy stainless steel door, Yzak, Lacus and I enter a brightly lit basement-like chamber, with massive computers all around it. Our instructor, is seated at one of the computers in the middle of the room, spectacles perched high on his nose. The rest of the class are crowded around him, probably seeing him type some complicated command into the system.

Most of the class looks up uninterestedly to see us come in, then do a double take when they see that Lacus is with us. The expressions on some of the people's faces are priceless. Athrun frowns a little, and looks confused. Again, I think that someone as famous and amazing as Lacus deserves better than that little twit, Athrun.

"Sorry to disturb the class," says Lacus in her high, melodic voice, "but I would like to see Athrun for a moment, if that's alright."

The instructor nods to Athrun, who leaves the room with Lacus. The door slams shut behind us, sealing off all hope of eavesdropping.


	5. Chapter 5: Athrun

"What are you doing here?" I felt bad that those were the first words that I said after I hadn't seen her for ages, but to come and visit me here? What is she thinking?

She smiled serenely at me, the pink haro that I made her bouncing at her side. "I came to see you, obviously. We haven't talked in such a long time." She said, looking at me earnestly.

I did feel kind of guilty that I'd been neglecting to contact her. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've been kind busy. Anyway, what about you? What have you been up to?" Being with Lacus around other people always made me nervous, because I felt like everyone was watching us. No one outside of our friends and relatives know that our engagement was arranged. "Do you want to go somewhere more private to talk?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I can't stay long." She told me. "I just came to tell you something. I've been asked to do a televised performance." This wasn't uncommon. Lacus appeared on TV quite often.

"That's great." I said, with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

She shook her head again. "No, Athrun. This is special. I've been asked to host the one year memorial commemoration of the Bloody Valentine tragedy." She paused to let her words sink in. Everyone knows that my mother died in the Junius Seven disaster, and even one year later, the very words still make me shake with anger. Tens of thousands of innocents killed, even children, and for what? To make a statement? To start a war?

Lacus' expression softened into sympathy before she continued, "I'll understand if you can't watch. I know how hard it is for you, being constantly reminded of it. Anyway, what I came to say is that I'll be away filming for the next two months. Songs have to be written, then loads of filming, recording sessions and so on. We'll be staying out in the wreckage for most of the time." She continued on with more information but I have to admit I zoned out a bit.

"Do you want to hear it?" Lacus' voice broke me out of my train of thought. I had no idea what she was talking about, so I apologised and asked her to repeat.

"I said, I've started on writing a new song. Would you like to hear it?" I nodded. Lacus had such a beautiful voice that came naturally, unlike many other co-ordinator singers. Genetic manipulation allowed many to improve their voices, but a voice like Lacus' couldn't be created like that.

She closed her eyes and began to sing. Soldiers walking past in the corridor stopped and stared in awe.

"_I watched as you so peacefully dreamed,_

_You laughed like a child, happy and carefree._

_It's so familiar and yet, so far.."_

She would've continued, had a cold voice not interrupted. "Well, this is a surprise." Commander Le Creuset stood in the corridor, with his group of ZAFT officers. "Lacus Clyne, here in our training academy. This is an honour, daughter of the chairman." He adjusted the mask that obscured his face. "You have quite an incredible voice, wouldn't you agree, Athrun?"

"Yes, sir." I replied, straightening. I was surprised to know that Le Creuset knew who I was.

"An incredible voice, to be sure, but probably not best displayed in the corridors of the training academy. I am sorry, but visitors are not allowed in this section of the building." I could see a hint of a smile on Le Creuset's face. "Allow me to escort you out, Miss Clyne. As for you, Athrun, I suggest you get back to class." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed me, and Lacus gave me a final wave before she turned to follow Le Creuset out of the academy.


	6. Chapter 6: Nicol

I run my hand along the smooth, worn keys of the piano, feeling every bump, every groove in the surface.

I play a scale, testing the instrument. It's terribly out of tune, but it will have to do.

The first few bars come awkwardly, the chords hesitant. I am unsure of myself after all this time with little or no practice. But then I gain confidence, the tune coming back, and feel the music flow through me.

I add dynamics, and a touch of rubato, the keys dancing under my fingers. Even without sheet music, I am sure of the notes, as if they were a part of me, forever ingrained in my memory.

When I first arrived at the academy, I used to come here heaps. I guess the piano was the only thing that reminded me of home. I was not used to the intense training regime, the harsh instructors, or the kill-or-be-killed attitudes of the other students. I should have expected it, really. It was a military training academy after all. But sometimes loneliness and homesickness took over and coming here to play the piano was the only way to let out my feelings.

But this time I am not lonely or sad. I am happy. It is a whole different feeling. I pour out my heart into the music. I play new phrases I improvise on the spot, combinations of notes I never thought could work.

I finish the piece with a subtle diminuendo and high-registered arpeggio. To my surprise, hear clapping. What?

I swivel around on my stool to see Athrun Zala standing behind me. I must have been so absorbed in my music that I did not see him come in.

"That was amazing," he says.

Athrun was here the whole time?

"Thanks." I guess. What else are you meant to say to someone who just complimented your piano skills, but you didn't even realise they had been listening? If I knew Athrun was here, I would've played something different. Suddenly every wrong note I played in the last five minutes becomes apparent to me, every hesitation and mistake with rhythm.

"It was beautiful," he says, "I wish I could create music like you, but all I know is how to destroy."

This is fast becoming a very philosophical conversation. Before I can reply, Athrun continues.

"Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing with my life. What I am doing here." His voice is full of emotion. "If all we do is keep fighting the Earth forces, then this war will never stop."

It worries me too, sometimes, how good I'm becoming at killing people. I know how to overwrite advanced computer software, disable an opponent using nothing but my hands, build a bomb from scratch. Am I becoming nothing but a ruthless killing machine? What would my mother say, if she saw me now?

"I don't want to hurt anyone," I admit to Athrun, trying to keep my voice steady, "But maybe it's the only way. Maybe the only way to end the war is to keep fighting until there's no one left."

Athrun looks troubled, and he is quiet for a while. I'm afraid that I've offended him, somehow.

"I don't know," he says at last, "I really don't know."


	7. Chapter 7: Yzak

"You can do better. Do it again." The instructor's tone was brusque and businesslike as he surveyed my recent OS programming attempt. This class was not my strong point, and it was the one subject that Dearka always beat me in, the bastard. I frowned and tried again, attempting to program the quasi-cortex molecular ion pumps of the mobile suit that stood in front of me. It was only a Zaku, standard ZAFT issue, so I should have been able to program it with ease.

"Need a hand with that?" Next to me, Dearka's smirk was arrogant. He knew how much I hated OS programming, and liked to constantly rub it in.

"Shut it," I replied, narrowing my eyes at the screen. I couldn't find the mistake in my programming, so it must have been minor, but a minor detail can prove a huge problem in OS programming. I scrolled through the lines of numbers, words and letters, trying to find the irregularity in the pattern. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"The mistake is in your second line. You got the connection sequence wrong." Turning, I was surprised and annoyed to find that the voice belonged to Nicol Amalfi. Scowling, I glanced at the screen and realised he was right. Beside me, Dearka chuckled.

I glared at Nicol. "What are you helping me for?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. "You looked like you could use the help." And with that, he turned and continued on his way. I really hate that kid.

Turning from my screen, I noticed a mobile suit in the hanger that I had never seen before. It was a standard Zaku, but it was bright orange in colour, unlike the standard white or green of other ZAFT mobile suits. It also had weapons attached to it that I had never seen on a Zaku before, massive artillery machine guns and a positron rifle. I looked up at it in awe. Who piloted that thing?

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Dearka was every bit as awed as I was. "I saw them fly it in this morning. It belongs to Lieutenant Westumfluss." I remembered him. Hard to forget a guy like that. Heine Westumfluss had been a few years above us when we started at the academy, and had gained the rank of lieutenant almost immediately after graduating. He was one impressive person, so I wasn't surprised to find that he owned such and impressive mobile suit. I hope I get one like that when I graduate.

I'd never really considered doing anything other than becoming a soldier. My father had died serving as a soldier on earth just before the Bloody Valentine tragedy occurred. My mother was military too, an advisor to the chairman, in fact. So what other career could their son choose? I was always told that I would make a good soldier, so that's what I'm doing. I'm becoming one.

"So," Dearka began as we left the hanger, "who do you reckon they'll pick for Le Creuset's team?"

I thought for a moment, before replying, "Well, Athrun obviously. You and me most likely, we're top of the class in pretty much everything. Rusty, probably, and Miguel too. Ummmm... I dunno who else."

"And the Amalfi kid?"

"What about him?"

"Well, do you think he'll get in?" Dearka asked.

"Him?" I almost laughed. "No way. Le Creuset doesn't pick cowardly softies like that freakin' piano player. He picks the best."

"And would the best include us?" Dearka asked, laughing.

I smirked. "Definitely."


	8. Chapter 8: Dearka

At dinner that night I sit with Yzak, like I always do. He's been pissed off all day. First Athrun beat him in a fight in advanced battle strategy, then, as if that wasn't enough, Yzak failed miserably in OS programming. He should have asked for help, but being the proud bastard he is, he ignored everyone and as a result messed it all up.

And to top it all off, the instructors showed us our rankings just before dinner. Athrun was at the top, of course, but then the Amalfi kid ended up second. Yzak looked as if he was seriously contemplating strangling him there and then.

"Dammit, Dearka!" Yzak full on stabs the table with his knife. I jump. That's gotta leave a mark. Many of the other people in the room turn around and give us strange looks.

"Yzak, cool it, Ok?"

"That bastard!" I don't think I've ever seen Yzak calm before, but now he's taking 'mad' to a whole new level. "How did he end up ranking second? He's not even good at fighting. He's just a freak who plays the piano!"

"He IS pretty smart, though," I shrug. I don't like Nicol or anything, but I'm not going to deny that he has talent.

Yzak sends me a death glare, before going back to stabbing his food with unsettling viciousness.

"And Athrun. He doesn't even have to try. He will always come first; they have to rank him first. His father is so important, they can't risk offending him."

"Yzak, stop it. You're making a scene."

"It's just so UNFAIR! No matter what I do, Athrun will ALWAYS do better than me. Always."

I start to feel sorry for Yzak. Coming first really means a lot to him. I had managed to place fourth overall. Just under Yzak. I don't mind, really. As long as I'm in the top five or so, I have a guaranteed spot with the Le Creuset team. Although, if Athrun and Nicol ends up being with us, I'm not sure if I'll want to be in it.

"Although Athrun DID defeat you this morning…." I trail off, seeing Yzak's glare.

"Or," I add quickly, "There's always next time."

"Yes, next time." Yzak spits out.

The murderous look Yzak gives me next makes me very glad that I am his friend, and not his enemy. Otherwise I'd want to be in a place very, very far away from here.

"I'll get him next time, that bastard Athrun Zala."


	9. Chapter 9: Athrun

Turning up to my morning classes, I was both tired and restless. Last night I couldn't sleep for hours, and when I finally did fall asleep it was a sleep filled with nightmares. Junius seven was exploding again and there was nothing I could do except watch. I shook the image from my head.

Walking down the corridor, I entered the room on the right for my first class of today, which once again was Advanced Combat Training. In this lesson, we were only doing firearm training, not hand to hand combat. Considering how pissed off I had made Yzak last time in this class, I prayed that I wasn't paired with him again. Anyone in the class would have been preferable to getting him again. Almost falling asleep where I stood, I straightened when I heard my name, followed by the name _Shani Andras_.

Shani was another kid I'd never really got to know, but it wasn't because I disliked him, rather that he seemed to dislike anyone who wasn't him and his small group of friends. He showed no respect to instructors either; he scoffed whenever he received advice and rolled his eyes whenever someone spoke to him. And whenever I saw him fight, I always got the sense that he was holding back, unwilling to show all his skill, which I found weird in a place like ZAFT. If you asked me, he was just kind of strange. There was something off about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Our assignment was to time each other on how long it took the other to take apart and reassemble a standard issue handgun. Having particular expertise with firearms thanks to my early morning trainings, I knew I'd have no trouble with this. Nicol however, I thought, might find this kinda hard. I looked over at him and realised he'd been partnered with Dearka. Poor guy.

Turning my attention back to the gun in front of me, Shani timed me while I took it apart and reassembled it. When he showed me my time, I was happy to see that it was a new record for me. We swapped places and Shani took up the gun. I wondered how much of his vision was obscured by his mess of mint green hair that completely covered one of his eyes. As I fiddled with the stopwatch I saw him glance around, as if checking to make sure that none of the instructors were watching, and he smiled slowly when he was sure that none of them were. When I said go, he took apart and reassembled the weapon faster than anyone I've ever seen. I was shocked when I saw his time. I thought I had been fast, but he had just smashed my record.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "I could handle a gun before I could walk. It's just the way I was brought up." he replied, with the same mischievous smile.

When the instructor came around and asked each of us for our best times, I told him mine, which didn't seem nearly as impressive now. When the time came for Shani to say his time, the number he gave was completely different to the one on the stopwatch. It was much lower. I was confused as to why Shani wouldn't take credit for his skills. I jogged to catch up with him as we left the classroom for the next period.

"Hey, Shani," I said as I caught up with him, "I want to ask you something. Back there, why didn't you tell him your real score?" Shani laughed as if I'd said something funny but didn't answer. Standing at the door were his two closest friends, Clotho, a short kid with bright red hair and blue eyes, and Orga, a tall gangly blond kid who always had a weird half-smile on his face. I never saw him hanging out with anyone else.

Shani turned to me before we reached the door. "Sometimes, blending in to the middle is the best thing you can do," he answered finally. "No one notices the middle. Showing skill in something can make you stand out." He began walking away from me but then added over his shoulder, "And standing out can make you a target." He laughed, and then he and his friends walked off into the crowded corridor of students in ZAFT uniform.

"Wait!" I called. I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he was already gone, disappeared into the mass of students. Perfectly blended into the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10: Nicol

"Well, doesn't it seem strange to you?" Athrun and I were making our way to our next class, and Athrun had just told me about what happened with that Shani guy in advanced combat training earlier. I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with the whole situation. "I mean, who wouldn't want to be the best in the class?"

Athrun shrugs. "I guess that guy just doesn't want to stand out."

"But why? It just doesn't make sense. Why would you even come here, if you didn't want to be the best, if weren't planning to get chosen…?"

I suddenly remember something.

"Hey, I hear they're going to be choosing the crew members for the Le Creuset team soon."

Athrun stops and looks at me. I can see I've got his attention.

"They've been watching us for a while, now. They're only going to pick the best of the best. I hear there's only going to be five or six people in the team. Just imagine, fighting alongside Rau Le Creuset. We may never get a opportunity like this again."

Which is why what Shani did was so strange. Why would he try to downplay his talents? It just doesn't make sense. If I were him, I would do anything I could to stand out and get a high ranking.

"You're definitely going to be selected, Athrun."

"Huh?"

"You're always top in everything. They'd be stupid not to pick you."

I see Athrun smile. He doesn't want to appear cocky, but he knows it's true.

"What about you, then?" Athrun asks, "You were second last time they ranked us."

That was true, but I had decided it was a one-off thing. I'd never been ranked nearly so high before, and probably never will again. They were probably just watching at the right times. The only thing I'm truly good at is piano.

"I got lucky, that's all."

Athrun shakes his head.

"That's not true. You're amazing at OS programming. You can type out the most complex of lines in a matter of seconds. No one is nearly as good as you. Heck, you could probably even hack into the whole computer network if you wanted to," he jokes.

I laugh. "Alright then. It just…makes sense to me, somehow. It's kind of like piano, I guess. You put together a sequence of numbers and letters, or notes, in the case of playing the piano, and it works if you get it right. And there are patterns that make it work better if you put it in the right order." Perks of being a musician.

"Still, they're never going to chose someone who can't shoot." If there was one thing I am honestly terrible at, it's handling a gun. Today the time it took for me to take apart and reassemble the gun was embarrassing to say the least. I guess it didn't help that Dearka was smirking at me the whole time. That really put me off. But still, I don't think I could have done much better even without him there.

"I could teach you to shoot, if you'd like," Athrun grins, "I've got more than enough spare time. That is, if you want."

Really? He'd really do that for me?

I turn and smile at Athrun gratefully. "Thank you, Athrun. I would really like that." Maybe I do have a chance of getting selected, after all.

However, as we arrive at our next class, I still can't shake off the uneasy feeling I have towards Shani Andras and his friends.


	11. Chapter 11: Yzak

"Seriously, it took the kid about five minutes," Dearka chuckled. "It was almost painful to watch." I laughed with him at the thought of Nicol struggling to take apart and reassemble the gun. That guy really had no idea, did he?

"I'm going to head to the cafeteria," Dearka said. "Wanna come with?" I shook my head and told him that I'd already eaten, and we parted ways. I decided that I was going to head to the mobile suit hanger. My last OS programming test results had been, well, below my expectations. In other words, terrible. I wasn't _horrible_ at OS programming, but if I was going to be picked for the Le Creuset team, I needed to be able to program any mobile suit with ease. If I had trouble with my training Zaku, then I was going to need more practice.

Turning into another hallway, I saw Orga Sabnak leaning against a wall, but he hadn't seen me yet. Orga just plain creeped me out. That kid always had this sort of weird smirk on his face like he had an inside joke with himself. He and his little group of friends always hung around in corners, whispering, like they had their own hidden agenda. Maybe they did.

Still not having seen me, Orga was acting really weird, even for him. His fingers were twitching and his eyes were wide open. He seemed out of breath, gasping, and it looked like the wall was the only thing that held him up and kept him from crashing to the floor. He looked as if he was in pain. Too shocked and confused to say anything, I just stood and watched as he pulled something out of his pocket, a little brown flask, and drained the whole thing in one gulp.

All of a sudden, he was fine again. His breathing returned to normal and he stood up straight again. Taking a deep breath, he made a noise that sounded like a sigh of relief, and then pulled out a phone and began to speak into it.

"Clotho? Yeah, it's just me," he said. He must have meant Clotho Buer, one of his friends. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Listen, the Amalfi kid? Yeah, he's alone now." He paused while the person on the other end spoke, then he replied, "No, he's pretty skilled at OS. He could hypothetically pull it off." He paused again. "No, he doesn't really have any friends. Look, it's no problem, alright? Get into position. I'll meet you, and then we'll talk, okay?" He finished speaking and put the mobile phone back in his pocket. It was then that he saw me. His eyes widened and then quickly narrowed at me.

"You keep your mouth shut, alright?" he said quietly but menacingly, and then stormed off. What the hell did I just witness? More confused than ever, I turned and headed back in the other direction. I didn't even know where I was going, I only knew that it was the opposite way to Orga and that's what mattered.

I realised that I was standing outside the doors to the presentation hall when I heard music being played from inside. Piano notes of a tune that I didn't know drifted out of the hall. I immediately knew that it was Nicol, because no one else can play piano like that. On important occasions someone gets up and plays a few tunes, like the PLANT national anthem, but this was far from that. The music I could hear was classical, and sounded pretty old. With nothing better to do, I leaned my head against the door, closed my eyes and just listened, remembering what Orga had said. What was he talking about Nicol for?

I'm not sure how long I stood there, ten minutes maybe? I realised how tired I was. But I opened my eyes again when the lights all turned off suddenly. With no windows in this part of the building, I was plunged into complete darkness for a few seconds before the emergency lights came on. Nicol had stopped playing when the lights went off, but now he began to play again. He either didn't notice that something was wrong, or just didn't care. But I was now even more confused. This building and its power generator were state of the art. We never had blackouts, ever. Something was going on here, I just knew it. Leaving Nicol to finish his piece, I decided to investigate further.


	12. Chapter 12: Dearka

Deciding that I should probably make the most of my time before classes start again, I head towards the shooting range. I'm pretty good with guns, I must say, but a little practice never harms. Especially when the instructors are watching us so closely these days.

When I arrive, I'm a little surprised to see Athrun Zala and Miguel Aiman also there. Well, maybe not so much Athrun. He always seems to be at the shooting range. Perfecting his already perfect marksmanship. Show-off.

Miguel grins when he sees me.

"Hey, Dearka. What brings you here?" Miguel is one of the only people I can stand in this place. He's rather arrogant and he seems to have a permanent sarcastic expression glued onto his face, but at least he's not an incompetent natural-loving coward like some other people. *Cough* Nicol Amalfi.

"You know, same as you," I reply, selecting a gun from the rack, "I want to be selected for the Le Creuset team. It's the opportunity of a lifetime."

Miguel laughs. "True that." He thinks for a moment. "How about we have a little competition? Ten shots each. Whoever gets the most bullseyes wins."

"Sounds good. I'll go first." I concentrate, aiming at the target, and prepare to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, there is loud boom. An explosion.

I am thrown to the ground. The impact is hard and knocks all the wind out of me, but at least I'm alive. I think I am, anyway. The floor shakes and crumbles, and the walls start cracking and falling away. I feel the heat of the flames on my skin. The lights flicker and go off, plunging us into darkness. Someone screams, but I'm not sure who it was. I lie there, face pressed to the floor as the walls cave in and the terrible sound of the explosion fills the air. I don't know how long I lie there, not knowing whether I'm going to live or die, as the world falls apart around me. It may have been only seconds, but it seems much longer.

At last, everything goes quiet and still.

I slowly lift myself up, checking for injuries. Dust and smoke fills my throat, making it hard to breathe. Next to me, Miguel is coughing and cursing. I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life. We're both alive.

"Hang on, I think I have a torch somewhere…" Miguel rummages around in his pocket, and a moment later a small beam lights up the space. Miguel's face is streaked with smoke, and there is a small cut on his forehead.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah," he mutters grimly. "That was a close one."

"We're not safe yet. Come on, we have to get out of here."

I ease myself to my feet and take in my surroundings. I'm a little unsteady, but nothing seems to be broken.

I look around, at the scene of destruction surrounding me. There is rubble everywhere. The blast tore a hole right through the wall. A part of the ceiling has caved in. I can see stars through the hole.

We slowly pick our way through the rubble and towards the door, stumbling against the uneven ground. I can hear voices. People are coming.

Suddenly, the torch beam shines on something half-buried under the debris. I feel my knees go weak.

It's a body.

As we get closer, barely daring to breathe, I can see that the person's wearing the standard issue red ZAFT uniform. And he has blue hair, bright against the grey dust.

_A flash of blue hair._

Athrun.


	13. Chapter 13: Athrun

Light travels faster than sound. I saw the flash before I heard the boom. And then heat, and then screaming, and then darkness, and then silence.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

I awoke to the sound of a beeping, which is never the nicest noise to wake to. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt so heavy, and I just felt so sleepy. I gave in to the tide pulling me downwards into nothingness.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

I awoke to the beeping sound for a second time, but this time voices accompanied it. I heard fragments of conversation. '_Heart rate stable...radial fracture...internal damage...still not regaining consciousness...miracle he survived...'_

This time I found I could open my eyes. The world around me spun for a few moments but my vision soon cleared and I recognised the room I was in, the ZAFT infirmary. The beeping sound was a heart monitor beside me, showing a heartbeat I assumed was mine. But how did I get here? What am I doing here? I tried to remember, but the last thing that came to me was being at the shooting range and then...

The explosion. My eyes shot wide as the memory came rushing back. What the hell had happened there? Everything was normal and then...Boom. I thought about Miguel and Dearka, who were there with me. What had happened to them? Were they okay?

I tried to sit up, but that was a mistake. Pain laced through my body at even that small movement, and I found that I couldn't move my left arm at all. What happened to me? I must have caught the attention of the nurse, because she came rushing over then. She called over her shoulder to the doctor, and said that I was awake now. The doctor walked over, glanced at my heart rate monitor (which was now beeping much more rapidly) and shot me an icy look.

"You shouldn't try to move in your condition," she said flatly, and then wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Please," my voice was croaky and it hurt to talk, but there were things I needed to know. "What happened? Where are Dearka and Miguel? Are they okay?"

The doctor's expression softened. "I don't actually know what happened, or what caused the explosion. That's still under investigation, although they suspect that it was a planted bomb." Someone planted a bomb? But why? "As for the friends you mentioned, they're both fine, only minor injuries. They are the ones that brought you here, actually. They pulled you out of the wreckage."

This surprised me. I didn't think that Dearka would just leave me for dead, but to actually risk his life to pull me out of the rubble. I was extremely grateful to him.

"You, however," added the doctor, "not so minor. You have a fractured elbow, some shrapnel wounds to your shoulder and back and some internal bleeding. And from where you were found, it's a miracle you didn't die from smoke inhalation, too." The doctor smiled, "I guess you're a fighter." Well, at least that explained the feeling that my insides had been in a blender.

There was a buzz from the intercom at the door, meaning someone wanted to get in. The nurse went and answered the door, and to my surprise it was Commander Le Creuset. After a few words with the doctor, he came and stood by my bedside.

"How are you feeling, Athrun?" I got the feeling that the question was rhetorical. He wouldn't care how I was feeling. "I heard you were caught right in the middle of the bomb blast. I hope this doesn't affect you for too long. You would be a real asset to my team, Athrun. Can you still shoot?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I replied. "I only broke my _left _elbow. I'm right-handed."

He smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one. "That's good to hear. So, has anyone told you what happened yet?"

"No, sir. I only just woke up." I was dying to find out what this whole thing was about.

"Well, it might interest you to know that we believe this was an earth forces attack." To shocked to say anything, I remained silent. "Yes, apparently they have someone on the inside. The bomb on the shooting range was only a diversion." This too shocked me into silence. A diversion? For what? "While everybody panicked when the bomb exploded, the earth forces agent hacked into our computer network and downloaded classified files. It is believed that they have now seen a glimpse of our latest military strategy."

"That's...I mean..." I was speechless.

"Yes, I know," said Le Creuset. "Whoever it was must be incredibly skilled at computer programming, and in so deep that they wouldn't even be a suspect. But, you will be happy to know, they were careless. Our computer logs show that a certain student used the pyro-lab just before some explosive materials went missing, and the same student used their ID tag to enter the operations room immediately after the bomb went off." That, at least, was good news. If anyone could get to the bottom of this, it's Le Creuset. "Would you like to know who our suspect is?" He smiled as though taunting me. I nodded.

"Nicol Amalfi."


	14. Chapter 14: Nicol

"Is he alright?" I ask frantically, "Is he going to be ok?"

The doctor looks at me impatiently. "He was hurt pretty badly in the blast, but he's going to be alright. He woke up a few minutes ago."

I breath a huge sigh of relief. Athrun's alright! "Could I go see him? Please. Could I go in?"

The doctor frowns. "No, you cannot. You shouldn't even be here. Go away now, please."

I'm about to ague, but then the door of the infirmary opens and to my shock I see Commander Rau Le Creuset come out. What is he doing here?

"Ah, Nicol. Fancy seeing you here." Le Creuset seems glad to see me, for some reason. "Come with me, Nicol. I need to have a word with you."

Huh? Me?

Two armed soldiers appear out of nowhere and stand by the Commander's side. They are holding guns, and look as if they're not afraid to use them.

Le Creuset sees me looking at them. "Oh, don't worry. They won't shoot unless they have to."

Unless they have to? That doesn't sound very encouraging.

I am marched down the corridor and into a disused office. The room is windowless and feels grim and restricting. I take a shaky breath as I enter.

"Now," Le Creuset sits down behind the desk and regards me with a disconcerting gaze. It's never easy to feel comfortable when you can't see someone's face, but they can see yours. Why does he wear that mask anyway? And why are all those guns trained on me? What did I do? I shift uncomfortably. "I'm going to get straight to the point. Don't try to run, or you'll be shot down immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

I gulp. "Yes, commander." I still have no idea what's going on, but I think that, given the current circumstances, it's a good idea to keep my mouth shut.

Le Creuset leans forward towards me. "Nicol Amalfi," his voice is barely more than a whisper, but it's filled with venom. "Where were you, today at precisely 12.29pm? What were you doing, who were you with."

"I…" I struggle to remember. "I was in the presentation hall, playing the piano."

"Were you alone?"

"I…Yes, I was alone." I can't wait any longer. "Please, commander! Tell me what's going on here."

Le Creuset stands up. "You know, you're really good at pretending. If I didn't know better I would actually think you were innocent."

What is he _on_ about?

Le Creuset starts pacing around the room. "The explosion at the shooting range was caused by a planted bomb. Someone was attempting to create a diversion. The purpose of the diversion was so that they could hack into the academy's system and leak ZAFT's latest military plans to the earth forces."

Why would anyone want to do such a thing? "Do you have any idea of who it was, commander?"

Le Creuset stops his pacing and looks directly at me. "Drop the act, already! I know it was you who did it."

_What?!_

I feel sick and dizzy, as if I'm going to faint. Le Creuset keeps on talking. "The computer logs show that you used your access card to enter the pyro-lab just before some explosives were discovered to be missing. And, that's not all. It also showed that you went into the operations room, soon after the bomb went off at the shooting range."

"What about the security footage?" I ask desperately, "Have you looked at those?"

"Of course we tried, but the cameras were _conveniently_ destroyed. Anyway, we don't need to see them. All the evidence points to you. _You _were discovered to have used your ID card to enter the pyro-lab, _and_ the operations room. Plus, you can't even come up with an alibi."

Was the air always so hot in here? It's so stuffy; I can't seem to be able to catch my breath. "I'm telling you, I was playing the piano at the time of the attack. When I heard the explosion, I went to investigate, and all I saw was the destroyed shooting range."

"Yet you can't seem to name a single person who might have seen you when you were allegedly playing the piano." There is a tinge of sarcasm in Le Creuset's voice.

"Most of the others were in the cafeteria. The attack occurred during lunch time."

"And why weren't _you_ in the cafeteria?"

Black spots dance in my field of vision. "I…I wasn't hungry." It doesn't sound like a very believable excuse, but it's the truth. How can this be happening to me? What did I get myself into?

"You know," Le Creuset looks straight at me. His face is blurred. I blink, desperately trying to focus. "I was going to select you for my team. You had the ability and the potential. You're incredibly smart and you programming skills are quite exceptional. Although, that's probably how you were able to pull this off. I must say that I'm disappointed in you, Nicol. I never would have though that you would work for the earth forces and betray us all."

I grab onto the edge of desk, trying to steady myself, but the room keeps on spinning. I can't breathe. I need air. I…

"I didn't do any of this, I swear!" I choke out. My final plea sounds weak and hopeless, even to my own ears.

The last thing I hear is Le Creuset saying, "I thought you were better than this, Nicol," before the ground comes up to meet me and everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15: Yzak

Something wasn't right, I just knew it. I had found Dearka about half an hour after the explosion. Everybody on campus heard it, and everyone began to freak out. Where did that sound come from? Were the Earth Forces attacking? What's going on? Those were the questions that everyone was asking. When I met up with Dearka, he told me about the bomb on the shooting range, and he told me about Athrun.

"Miguel and I pulled him out," he had explained. "but even once we'd done that, he didn't wake up. He was covered in blood, and with all the smoke and commotion, we couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not." Dearka's voice was quiet and he was pretty shaken up by the whole thing. "So we carried him up to the infirmary, and they took him in. We went back there a few hours later, but they told us that he hadn't woken up yet. And they have no idea when he'll wake up, and what state he'll be in when he does."

That was two days ago. Athrun woke up after about twenty-four hours I think, but the ZAFT infirmary are keeping all details of his condition confidential. No one knows anything about it. They won't let him have any visitors in his condition, but that hasn't stopped people trying. Athrun Zala was more popular than he realised. I heard that Le Creuset even went to visit him, but you can't really trust rumours. Talk of Athrun and his injuries are a hot topic right now, but not even something as interesting as that can top what is making the gossip rounds now: Nicol Amalfi, ZAFT soldier, piano player and PLANTs traitor. I knew he was a spineless, back-stabbing coward.

But still, something doesn't add up. They say that he stole the explosives from the pyro-lab, made the bomb, set it on the shooting range and then, during the ensuing chaos of the explosion, entered the unguarded operations room and then downloaded the classified files. They have computer ID logs to show that it was him who unlocked the doors to the pyro-lab and the operations room. All the evidence is stacked against him. But still, there is something in the back of my mind that's nagging at me...

Well, sitting around and doing nothing isn't going to solve anything, so I decided to go and find Dearka. He was given the rest of the week off because of his injuries, so he's probably just sitting around doing nothing too.

But rounding the corner, I suddenly stopped in my tracks. Something just occurred to me. I heard the bomb on the shooting range go off right after the power went out. And before that, I had been listening to Nicol play the piano in the presentation hall. That hall was on the complete opposite side of the campus to the operations room. There is no way Nicol could have possibly been there when the bomb went off. But that makes no sense, because Nicol did it, didn't he? I mean, it's not like someone would frame him...

And then I remembered. God, I'm such an idiot! Orga, in the hallway. When he spoke on the phone, he mentioned Nicol. _"Listen, the Amalfi kid? Yeah, he's alone now. No, he's pretty skilled at OS. He could hypothetically pull it off. No, he doesn't really have any friends. Look, it's no problem, alright?" _That's what he said, isn't it? How could I be so blind?

Orga could have easily stolen Nicol's ID tag and used it to unlock doors, and he wouldn't have been working alone, either. I was sure that Clotho Buer and Shani Andras would've been in on this too. I took off at a run. Nicol Amalfi was innocent, and I may have been the only one who knew.

But first, I had three traitors to find.


	16. Chapter 16: Dearka

I lie on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. The incident with the explosion and Athrun has shaken me up more than I'd ever admit. I keep thinking, what would have happened if Miguel and I weren't there? Would he have died before they were able to find him? And what's with the Amalfi kid? Something seems wrong about the whole situation. He just isn't the kind of person who would do things like that.

I roll over and bury my face in the pillow. Dammit! Snap out of it, Dearka. This is the real world. People die when there are wars, not just the enemy, but friends and allies too. And just because someone looks innocent, it doesn't mean they are.

"Dearka, are you alright?" It's Yzak. He presses the button that closes the door, and sits down on the bed next to mine. Hisbed.

I sit up and turn to face him, hoping that I don't look as messed up as I feel. "Yeah, fine. What's up?"

"Well…" Yzak bites his lip, as if he's unsure about where to begin. I've never seen Yzak look unsure before, he's always so angry, all the time. "I think Nicol's innocent."

What? I stare wide-eyed at Yzak. "What do you mean? How can he be innocent? What about all the evidence?"

"He was framed." Yzak tells me about how he had heard Nicol playing the piano at the time of the attack, and what he had overheard Orga say. "I only just realised. It took me so long. I've been so stupid."

"Those bastards!" I stand up angrily. "To think that they framed the poor kid."

"Getting emotional now, are you?" Yzak teases, but his heart isn't really in it. I know that deep down, he's just as upset as I am. I saw Orga, Shani and Clotho a few hours ago, strolling around in the corridors acting perfectly natural. If Yzak hadn't told me what he'd overheard, I would have suspected them. They must really think that they'd gotten away with this.

"But what I don't get," says Yzak with a frown, "is why didn't they try to get away straight after the attack."

"It would have been too suspicious," I realise. It all starts to make sense. The pieces are coming together. "Someone would have seen them leave and realised that they were responsible for all this. They wanted to make sure that everyone thought Nicol did it." Suddenly, an idea comes into my head. It's only a sneaking suspicion, but it makes sense. "I bet that they're planning to escape during Nicol's trial. Everyone will be at there, and no one will see them go. By the time someone discovers that they are gone, it will be too late."

"You mean they're making everyone attend the trial?"

"Yeah," I say bitterly, "They're trying to get a message across, I think. They're trying to make a statement. They want to make it clear to everyone that traitors will not be tolerated." Poor Nicol. I never thought I would say this, but I feel really sorry for the kid. He must be going through so much right now. And now that I know he's innocent…

I make my way to the door. "We have to tell someone!" The trial's in an hour, and if Nicol's proven to be guilty, who knows what could happen to him?" _He could be put to death. _Neither of us says it, but we know that it's true.

"No, Dearka, wait." Yzak grabs my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. What is he doing? We don't have the time to mess around! "No one will believe us if we tell them that Nicol's innocent now. Sure, I can tell them what I know, but without more evidence, that's not going to help anything. We need more proof."

I sigh, defeated. That's true. "Alright, then Yzak, what do you suggest we do?"

"I have a plan." Yzak looks determined. There is a spark in his icy blue eyes. "It's going to be dangerous, but what do you expect? If what you're saying is correct and they're really going to try and escape during the trial, we have to stop them. No matter what it takes. We'll follow them and try to catch them slipping up. I know those three. They'll want to brag to each other about their success. We'll record everything, so that we have proof to use during the trial. And if all else fails," Yzak lowers his voice. "We shoot them down."

The trial starts in five minutes. They're holding it in the presentation hall, so that everyone can watch it, as if it were some kind of performance. I'm really hoping that no one notices that Yzak and I are going in the opposite direction, especially not Clotho, Shani and Orga. If they suspect that we know, then it's all over. Unless we catch them unsuspecting, they're going to deny everything, and that would be no help at all. I check that I have my gun with me, feeling the reassuring bump against my leg. I'm really hoping that this doesn't resort to us using force, but that might be a bit of a tough ask.

Yzak and I have been following them for the last ten minutes, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. So far, we've managed to stay hidden, but I can tell they are suspecting something. Shani keeps looking over his shoulder, as if he's expecting someone to be behind him. I guess we're not very good at this stealth thing. I can tell Yzak doesn't like having to follow them in silence. He's itching to get into a fight. But until we manage to get some more proof, there's no point in fighting them.

As they turn right at the end of the corridor, I suddenly realise where they're going. I catch Yzak's eyes and he nods, very slightly. He's worked it out too. They're making their way to the mobile suit hangar. They're going to escape in stolen Zakus.

Peeking out from around the corner, I see them use an ID card to open the door to the hangar. What's the bet that it's Nicol's?

We wait until they enter the room, before we creep down the corridor and wait next to the doorway, just out of sight. They left the door open. They've gotten careless, they think they've gotten away with everything. If they're going to start bragging, then now's the time.

Sure enough, I hear Shani's voice echoing around the room. "They've really got no idea, have they?" I turn on the recording device in my pocket. "They're all so stupid. Falling right into our trap. They still think that Amalfi did it."

"Coordinators," I hear Clotho say, "They think they're so much better than everyone else, but really they're all just cowardly idiots. I can't believe they think that the Amalfi kid planted the bomb. Yeah right. He never would have had the guts to do it." I hear him laugh. "Imagine the look on Athrun's face when he found out that Nicol was the one who blew him up."

Shani is typing something into a computer. "It's a shame that no one knows we did it. I want more credit for this. Hacking into the system and blowing up the academy. That takes serious skill."

"I'm glad we're leaving at last," says Clotho, "I don't think I can stand being here any longer. I hate all of them."

"Shut up!" Says Orga suddenly, and then, in a lower voice, "Someone's here."

There goes the element of surprise. Yzak and I rush out and start shooting in their direction. I aim for Orga, but he manages to duck behind the computer. My bullet hits the computer and the screen cracks. Whatever was on it goes off, leaving nothing but a blank screen. Orga curses and starts running towards one of the Zakus. I'm about to pursue him, but then a bullet wizzes past about a centimeter from my face. I spin around to see Shani half shooting, half running towards the second Zaku. I fire a round of shots at him and at least one must have hit him, because he screams in pain and turns around and starts running for the Zaku as fast as he can, clutching his shoulder.

Suddenly I hear a metallic groaning sound and see the mobile suit that Orga was aiming for run towards me at full pace. Crap. I dive off to the side, narrowly avoiding getting stepped on by the Zaku's huge metal foot. Scrambling to my feet, I retreat towards the door. Far out, where's Yzak?

There he is, trying to shoot down Clotho, who's running for the third Zaku. "Yzak! We have to retreat!" He looks up and, seeing the now-piloted Zakus, curses and starts running towards the exit.

Clotho is still trying to shoot at us, but by now we are out of range.

"Clotho!" Shani yells urgently from inside the cockpit, "Forget about them! We have to get away." Clotho fires a few more shots in our direction, before turning around and getting into the third Zaku.

In a fit of desperation, Yzak ducks back into the room and shoots at the general direction of the traitors. "Yzak!" I pull him back. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Yzak glares at me. "But we can't just let them get away!"

I grab onto Yzak's shoulders and shake him. "Yzak, there's brave, and then there's just stupid. It's pointless. There's no way we'd be able to stop them without getting shot down ourselves. They're too far out of range, and we can't get any closer without risking our lives. There's nothing we can do now, and you know it."

Plus, they're in mobile suits and we are unprotected. They could squash us as easily as squashing an ant. We don't stand a chance against them now.

We are unable to do anything but watch as the three of them escape in the stolen Zakus. I know what Yzak is thinking. He thinks we should each take one of the remaining mobile suits and attack them in space. I shake my head at him. Don't even think about it. If we go after them, we'll never be able to get back to the trial in time.

Yzak punches the wall. Hard. Ouch, that looks like it hurt. "Dammit! Damn it all!"

"Hey, at least we've got the evidence we need." I take out the recording tape from my pocket and wave it in Yzak's face. "Come on, let's get back to the trial. We can still save Nicol."


	17. Chapter 17: Athrun

I heard running footsteps coming from the corridor outside, which was an unusual sound to hear in this part of the building. If I could, I would have gone outside of the room to check, but they've locked me in here now. When the nurse discovered me missing a few hours ago, she freaked out. And when I was found, I was told that I was to be confined for my own good. But I'm going crazy in here, doing nothing but lying in bed. They've locked me in here with the thoughts that won't leave me alone. It's cruel.

I try to distract myself, but no matter how hard I try my thoughts keep returning to Nicol. He looked so defeated in his cell. Hard to believe that someone like that could be a traitor. My mind keeps showing me the last hour over and over, like a video on repeat.

_Three hours earlier_

_Nicol? _Le Creuset's words were ringing in my head. _It couldn't be Nicol, _I thought, _No, no way. He's... he's my friend, he's a good guy, he would never...no..._I decided that I couldn't just sit here and think about it, I had to investigate. If Nicol really did do this, then I had to find out why. I waited until the doctor had left and then silently left my room, ignoring the excruciating pains when I moved. That would definitely slow me down, but it wouldn't stop me.

Arriving at the place where Nicol was being held, I cursed when I realised that there were guards outside the room. _Of course there are guards, idiot! _I thought to myself. My saving grace came in the form of Rusty. Rusty was a friend of mine, and was one of the most easygoing guys I knew. He had a great sense of humour and was just an all-round nice guy. I had never been so thankful to see him in all of my life.

After I explained myself to him, he grinned in a typical Rusty fashion and said, "Leave it to me." He walked around the corner, and ten seconds later, I heard a melodramatic cry of "Somebody help me! Please, quickly!" coming from further down the hallway. I caught a flash of Rusty's red hair as he disappeared around another corner, followed by the guards who had gone to see what all the commotion was. I knew I didn't have long before they returned, so I entered the now unguarded room and quickly as possible and shut the door behind me.

The room of cells was large enough to accommodate up to fifteen prisoners, but only one cell was occupied today. I walked slowly to the occupied cell, wincing with every step. Even the short walk from the hospital to the cells had drained me. I stopped outside the cell, and looked in. Nicol had never looked so defeated, with his slumped posture and face that looked like he'd been crying. His eyes widened when he saw me at the door of his cell.

"Athrun!" he exclaimed. "Thank god you're okay! I was so worried." Yeah right. A traitor wouldn't worry about the life of an enemy. Nicol looked down at his feet before he spoke again, "And you're here, so you must've heard what they're saying about me."

I took a deep breath and spoke, the pain in my ribs increasing with every breath. "I just have one question for you Nicol: Why? Why did you betray us to the Earth Forces? Why did you betray your family in the PLANTs? Why did you betray me?" My voice had risen to a shout.

"I didn't!" Nicol cried. "I didn't betray you, because I didn't do it! Don't you believe me, Athrun?" He was choking back sobs now.

I shook my head. "No, I don't believe you," I said. "You have the skills to pull it off and the proof is in the computer logs. It was you who planted the bomb and it was you who betrayed us to the Earth Forces! Admit it, Nicol!"

Nicol just stared at the floor and shook his head, quietly crying. He knew that anything he could say now would be pointless, that my mind was made up. When he spoke again, it was much quieter. "Just answer me this, Athrun," he said. "Why would I try to blow up the only friend I have in this place?"

I had no answer for that. "I don't know, Nicol," I replied. "I don't know how a traitor's mind works." I decided to leave then, but when I turned to move, the whole room spun with me and I couldn't breathe. I fell to the floor, gasping, and landed on my injured arm. The pain in my chest had become unbearable, and now the pain in my arm was excruciating too. I was dimly aware of Nicol shouting my name in concern, and I could hear someone opening the door. Then I gave in to the blackness.

After I awoke back in the infirmary, I received a full ten-minute shouted lecture from the doctor. Do I realise how much worse I could have made my injuries, do I realise what an idiot I was, et cetera, et cetera. Needless to say, my little escapade did not sit well with the medical staff. So now here I am, with the door locked from the outside, with nothing to do except relive those moments over and over again.

Nicol's trial was scheduled soon. The whole academy was going to attend, so they could set an example of what happened to traitors. I wasn't allowed to attend because of my condition, and that frustrated me more than anything. As much as I hated Nicol right now, I couldn't bring myself to think that his punishment would be deserved. For this, the death penalty would surely be given, and I couldn't wish that on anyone, not even a traitor like Nicol. Not even someone who pretended to be my friend only to betray me.

"_Why would I try to blow up the only friend I have in this place?" _I don't know, Nicol. I really don't.


	18. Chapter 18: Nicol

_I didn't do it. It wasn't me. _

Those were the words that I said, every time someone tried to make me talk, to make me snap under the pressure. I am going to plead my innocence until the very end. But my fate is no longer in my hands.

Someone is talking about me, talking about bits of evidence that apparently proves my guilt. Angry shouts are coming from the crowd. They want them to hurry up and give the verdict. _Traitors will be punished._ But it's hard to concentrate. All the voices sound detached, and as if they are coming from far away. It all seems surreal, somehow. It's just too atrocious to be true. It all happened so fast. It's madness. It can't be true. Why me? _I'm innocent._

My time in prison is all a bit of a blur. I remember waking up in a cell, maybe two or three days ago. I'm not sure how long I was left alone in my cell, being tortured by my thoughts and imaginings. The concept of time became meaningless. The only thing I can remember clearly, in excruciating detail, is when Athrun came to visit me in my cell. I was so glad to see him – at first. I was so relieved that he was alright, that he had survived the explosion. Surely he didn't believe any of this madness. Surely Athrun would believe that I was innocent. I could count on him – couldn't I? But I was wrong.

Athrun's words keep echoing in my mind. _It was you who betrayed us to the Earth Forces! Admit it, Nicol! _Even Athrun thinks that I am a traitor. He's the only friend I have in this place, but now even he doesn't believe me.

I don't know how much time had passed after that when someone came and unlocked the door to my cell, telling me that it was time for my trial.

I had been marched down the corridors and dragged onto the stage of the hall I knew so well. The old piano stands in the corner of the stage, as if it's mocking me. I was here, playing the piano, at the time of the attack. _It wasn't me who planted the bomb. I was here. _But I can't prove it.

All the seats are filled. Everyone's here, as if they are witnessing some kind of performance. I had always wanted to play in a real piano concert; it has been my dream for as long as I can remember. Now I am on the stage and everyone's attention is on me, but for all the wrong reasons. It's hard to see the people's faces, with all these bright lights in my eyes. I feel as if they're witnessing my death.

My poor parents. By now they must have heard about what happened. Are they angry? Are they sad? Do they also think that I am a traitor? _Come back to us, Nicol, _they had said_. _But what must they think of me now? _How does it feel to have your child betray us all?_

But it wasn't me! I didn't do it. The worst thing is the fact that no one believes me. All the proof points to me. They really thought this through, didn't they? Whoever it was who framed me. They made sure that there's nothing I can say in my defense. They overlooked nothing.

They haven't said it yet, but I know they're going to. A crime like this – it deserves the death penalty. The punishment for being a traitor is death. _Traitors must die._ But what did I ever do to deserve this? Will I die with everyone believing that I am a traitor? Will I die with my parents believing that their only child betrayed them – betrayed them and all the people of the PLANTS?

I feel tears prickling my eyes. No, I must not cry. I close my eyes and try to steady my ragged breathing.

If I die, I'm going to die with dignity.

_Fifteen is too young to die._

Suddenly, the door at the back of the hall bursts open.

"Stop!"

I look up to see Yzak run through the murmuring crowd, desperately making his way to the stage. What's going on?

"Nicol's innocent."


	19. Chapter 19: Yzak

"Nicol's innocent."

The words came as a shout. Every head in the room turned to stare at me, but my eyes were on one person only. Rau Le Creuset stood on the stage next to the prosecutor, and I saw him smile slightly and adjust his mask. I may be wrong, but for a second there I got the feeling that he knew that I was right. Maybe he knew all along, but just didn't care. Bastard.

Staring right at him, I took a deep breath and added, "And I have proof." I could hear gasps from around the room.

"Yzak Joule," Le Creuset spoke from up on the stage. "you'd better have a good reason for interrupting an important criminal prosecution trial. If you don't, then do not expect to escape punishment for this insolence. Keep that in mind."

My eyes caught Dearka's from across the room. I had to buy more time for our plan to work. We knew that if we just handed the recording device over to Le Creuset, he would probably just disregard it, because he would rather falsely accuse someone than admit that he had let the traitors escape. We had to make sure that it was heard.

"However," Le Creuset added, "if indeed you do have proof, please share it. If it does indeed prove Nicol Amalfi's innocence, as you claim, then it is impertinent that we see it." The prosecutor opened his mouth as if to protest this breach of protocol, but Le Creuset silenced him with a wave of his hand. The prosecutor looked irritated. I'm guessing that people bursting into the room mid-trial to share new evidence doesn't normally happen in a trial. I glanced back over at Dearka. He shook his head, meaning _not ready yet._

I began to speak, "Nicol is not responsible for the bomb on the shooting range, nor is he responsible for the downloading and leaking of classified documents to the Earth Forces. This facility was infiltrated by three Earth Forces agents, and they framed him."

Le Creuset smiled. "And just who are these three agents, and where are they now?" he asked.

"The three traitors were Shani Andras, Clotho Buer and Orga Sabnak." People's yes widened when I mentioned their names. Now came the harder part, explaining how we let them get away. "As for where they are now, they are probably halfway to Earth by now, in Zakus that they stole from the hangar. We tried to stop them leaving, but they escaped before we could prevent them." I ignored everybody's shocked faces and focused on the masked figure on the stage.

"I see," said Le Creuset. "so if we check the computer logs for the hangar, it will show that the last people to access it were those three?"

I shook my head. "No, sir. I'm guessing that they used Nicol's ID card to open the door."

He smiled wider. "So then you have no proof that they entered they hangar at all. Anyone could have gotten their hands on Nicol's ID card." This made me furious. So the fact that anyone could have used Nicol's ID card was enough to dismiss the real culprits, but not enough to prove that anyone could have framed Nicol? Knowing that it would do no good, I swallowed my anger as Le Creuset continued. "And no one else was in the hangar, so no one can be called as a witness. This 'proof' of yours seems a little weak. I'm sorry, but I will have to dismiss your claims." He motioned to one of the guards at the door. "Take him outside and keep him in custody until this trial is concluded."

I could see that Dearka was almost ready. The guards began to advance on me, and all I could think was _not good. _But then, Le Creuset seemed to realise something.

"Stop," he commanded the guards, and then turned back to me. "You said 'they escaped before _we _could prevent them'. Are you saying there was someone else with you?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Dearka Elsman." I could see Dearka standing at the computer that controlled the systems of the hall. _Just a little longer, _I thought.

"And where is Elsman now? Conveniently absent, and unable back up your claim?" Le Creuset asked, another of his smiles curving his face.

I caught Dearka's eyes and he nodded, meaning _ready. _Now it was my turn to smile back. "He's right behind you." When Le Creuset turned around in confusion, I yelled, "Now Dearka!" Le Creuset glared at him, but Dearka only grinned back as he pressed the final button on the computer keyboard. All of a sudden, the recording began to play through the loudspeakers of the hall.

"_They've really got no idea, have they?" _Shani's voice was easily recognisable even on the bad quality recording. _"They're all so stupid. Falling right into our trap. They still think that Amalfi did it."_

Gasps and murmurs went around the crowds of the hall, as they realised that I was telling the truth. Le Creuset looked furious at Dearka for this unauthorised interruption, but Dearka was just smiling. For the first time since entering the room, I looked at Nicol. He no longer looked so defeated, he looked like he had regained hope. He stared back at me then, and mouthed the words _thank you. _Whatever. I didn't do it for him, I did it because I couldn't let those traitors get away with what they did. Nicol was now sitting up straight in his chair, and even handcuffed, he finally looked happy. I saw him turn to look at one of the entrances, and his eyes widened in surprise. I followed his gaze, and felt my own eyes widen in surprise too.

Athrun stood leaning against the wall by the entrance. Judging by what he was wearing, I guessed that he had come straight from the infirmary. That guy was resourceful, I had to give him that. Rusty had told me about Athrun's last escape from the infirmary, and I assume that after that they would have kept him under lockdown and supervision. How he managed to get here I had no idea, but I suddenly found myself laughing at the shocked and confused expressions of the guards. I was surprised to realise that I didn't hate Athrun quite as much anymore.

The recording ended with the sound of the Zakus flying off, and the murmurs rose to shouts. Le Creuset tried to calm down the masses of people in the hall, but he couldn't stop people shouting. '_Release him!' _some people cried, while others yelled _'death to all traitors!' _in reference to Shani, Orga and Clotho.

Finally, Le Creuset had no choice but to walk over and take off Nicol's handcuffs. The prosecutor looked as if he might try and stop him, because releasing the subject on trial would no doubt be against the laws of the trial, but he realised it was pointless and sat back in his chair, defeated. Nicol's relieved and smiling face was the polar opposite of Le Creuset's irritated expression. Soon everybody would know that he let the real traitors escape while he falsely accused the son of Yuri Amalfi. I don't that will go over very well with his superiors.

For the first time since this ordeal started, I was sure that everything would work itself out in the end. For now though, I was just content to know that Dearka and I had got it right.


	20. Chapter 20: Dearka

"Dearka," Athrun says suddenly.

"Huh?"

Athrun eases himself up into a sitting position and looks me in the eye. After the guards found him attending the trial, they made him go back to the infirmary immediately after it finished, and proceeded to station guards by the door to stop him from leaving _again_. Although, I doubt that they'd be able to stop Athrun from finding a way to sneak out, no matter what they do. For some reason, I had decided to check up on Athrun, to make sure that he was alright. But now, given the current situation, I'm starting to regret my decision. I can see Athrun is about to thank me. Do we really have to go through all this?

"I'm really grateful. For everything you've done for me." Oh god. Here it comes. "Thank you, for saving me. I'd be dead, if it wasn't for you and Miguel. You two risked your lives to save me. I didn't think you would do something like that." He sounds so sincere.

Give me some credit. I may not like Athrun Zala, but I wasn't just going to let him die like that. I'd never forgive myself. Besides, if I had let him die he would've probably found a way to haunt me for the rest of my life. Something I don't need.

I try to formulate some sort of response but Athrun continues talking. Oh no, there's more.

"And thank you, for catching the real culprits. For making sure that justice was served. If you and Yzak hadn't come up with the evidence like you did, Nicol…he'd be dead too. So really, you saved two lives. Thank you so much…"

Athrun trails off. I've never been good with all this emotional stuff, and the ensuring awkward silence makes me reconsider saving Athrun's life.

"I should have just left you to die," I mutter under my breath.

Athrun hears my comment and starts to laugh. I smirk a little as well, and then all of a sudden, somehow, the two of us are laughing together. As if we are friends. Are we friends? I'm not sure. I wouldn't say we are friends, exactly, but I don't mind him so much anymore. Athrun's not that bad, really.

"Seriously though," Athrun says, when at last the fit of laughter has passed, "I owe you one, for saving my life."

Hmm. That doesn't sound that bad. To be able to ask a favour from the great Athrun Zala.

"Alright then, I'll keep that in mind."

When I return to my room, Yzak is already in there. He's sitting on his bed, staring down at the ground. Yzak doesn't even lift his head when I enter the room. He's upset, I can tell. But why? After we managed to prove Nicol's innocence, the two of us have been nothing less than celebrities. Even people we have never met before have been coming up to us to thank us for what we did. We should be happy, enjoying the attention and fame. So whatever could be the matter?

"Yzak, what's going on?" Yzak's usually nothing but angry, but now he just looks…defeated. I've never seen him like this. Something terrible must have happened.

When Yzak speaks, his voice is soft and shaking. "Le Creuset has picked the members of his team."

Finally! After all these weeks of waiting and trying to impress the instructors. But why would Yzak be so upset about it? Unless…

"He didn't pick us," I realise with a sudden dread. This cannot be happening. All my hopes and dreams, crushed. With a single deed. I was so sure that Yzak and I would be chosen I'd never even stopped to consider what might have happened if we weren't.

"That's not even the worst part," Yzak continues. "The two of us would have been chosen…except…except for the fact that we humiliated Le Creuset by proving him wrong. It didn't go down very well with his superiors. They're watching him very closely now. His reputation has been ruined. He was very nearly demoted. Would have served him right, that bastard." Yzak sounds furious now – even more than he normally does. "So he decides to take it out on us!"

But… _How can this be happening? _"What we did was right! We made sure that the real traitors were discovered and that justice was served. What's so wrong about that?"

"I don't know. But when I see Le Creuset next, I'm going to make him regret what he did." And with that, Yzak storms out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

I am left alone in the quietness of the empty room, as the gravity of the situation sinks in. We may have saved Nicol and found the real culprits, but was it worth all this? No, we did the right thing. Even if we end up losing our place on the Le Creuset team, we still managed to save an innocent life, and find the real traitors. That's more important, isn't it? _Isn't it?_

I just can't stop thinking about how unfair this is. We did nothing wrong, but for some reason we are still getting punished for it. How could Le Creuset do this to us?

A part of me thinks: is this how Nicol felt when he was framed? This feeling of hopelessness and despair?

_There's always next time. _I try to think positive. But deep down, I know that there won't be. This would have been the greatest opportunity of my life – no, the _only_ opportunity – and I lost it.

How did it all go so wrong, so quickly?


	21. Chapter 21: Athrun

They finally let me out of the hospital today. I still have to have weekly check-ins at the infirmary, but now I'm free. I can now return to all my classes, except for combat training for a while. After being confined for so long, there's nothing that I wanted to do more than go outside, but there were two important things that I had to do first.

The first thing was definitely easier. I was shocked when I heard that Yzak and Dearka had not made the Le Creuset team along with Nicol, Miguel, Rusty and I. This was hugely unfair, as all they had done was bring justice, but they made a fool of Commander Le Creuset. I had told Dearka that I owed him a favour for saving my life, so it was up to me to right this injustice. Being Patrick Zala's son did give me certain benefits, after all. I might as well use them for good. I spoke to my father and told him that the soldier who had risked his life to rescue me and the soldier who had uncovered the Earth forces traitors were being punished by not being selected for the elite team. He was furious at this injustice, and being Patrick Zala gave him some influence in the matter, as he was of a higher rank than Le Creuset.

I approached Yzak and Dearka when I saw them in the corridor. "I'd just like to personally welcome you to the Le Creuset team," I said, unable to keep the smirk from my face.

Their confused faces were priceless. "But...We're not..." Yzak began, baffled as to what I meant. "Are you making fun of us, you bastard?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not making fun of you. As of now, you two are both members of the Le Creuset team. You'll receive the news officially soon. I managed to pulled some strings." I turned to Dearka. "Now we're even," I laughed. That was one of the things ticked off the list.

The second was going to be much harder, though. The guilt settled in my stomach like lead. I couldn't believe that I had screwed up the one good friendship that I had made here. I actually thought that Nicol was a traitor, and I had accused him along with everyone else. I should have had faith in him, and I really don't have an excuse for not having any. An apology was more than deserved.

I found Nicol where I expected him to be, playing the piano in the presentation hall. The same hall that his trial had taken place in. He was playing something that I didn't recognise, something that I had never heard him play before. It was a bittersweet piece of music, seeming both happy and sad. Nicol was so engrossed in playing that he didn't hear me approach, and I knew better than to interrupt him in the middle of a piece of music. The music swelled and then finished with a diminuendo. Nicol had taught me that word, it meant getting quieter and quieter. The final high note seemed to ring out for eternity.

"Hey, Athrun," said Nicol without turning from the piano.

"Hey," I replied. He began to speak, but I cut him off. "Please, before you say anything, just let me talk." I took a deep breath and began to say what I had been thinking ever since the trial. "Nicol, I'm so sorry. I should have believed you when you said you were innocent. You're my friend, and I should have trusted you over Commander Le Creuset. I should've had faith in you, but I just hurled accusations at you instead. And this isn't... I mean, I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything. I can understand if you hate me now, and if you just want me to go away. And I will. I just had to tell you that I'm sorry. You didn't betray me, I betrayed you, by not believing in you when I should have."

I started to leave then, thinking that Nicol wouldn't want me hanging around, the friend who had no faith in him. I was almost at the door when Nicol began to laugh. I looked back at him to see what was so funny.

"You're an idiot sometimes, Athrun." He laughed. "A real idiot." His face was not angry at all. There was no hatred or resentment in his eyes, or his laugh. He was smiling at me, and his smile was genuine. "I could never hate you, Athrun."

I stared at him in surprise. "But... but I..."

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Now it's my turn to talk," he said. "Athrun, when I heard about the explosion, I was so worried that I couldn't even think about anything but whether you were okay or not. And when you came to visit me, I was just relieved to see that you were okay. And yeah, it hurt that you didn't believe me, and I was angry, but then I thought, I can't really blame you for thinking that. I mean, those traitors had framed me pretty skilfully." Nicol chuckled quietly. "And to think, I would have received the death penalty if it wasn't for Yzak Joule. I owe my life to someone who hated my guts." He looked at me sincerely. "Athrun, I don't blame you for not believing in me, okay? You're my friend, I think I can forgive you this once."

I was too shocked to say anything. I would have expected him to shout at me, or just straight up tell me to leave him alone now, but I guess Nicol knows exactly how to defy my expectations.

I couldn't say anything other than, "Thank you, Nicol."

"That's what friends do, Athrun. They forgive each other." He grinned at me. "Besides, who else is going to teach me how to shoot properly? You did say that you would."

I nodded, smiling back at him. "And I will."

"Well, we don't have much time." said Nicol. "The Le Creuset team heads off in a few weeks, and I doubt Commander Le Creuset will give us much free time once we're out there." He turned to look out the window. "You know, I've never been outside of the PLANTs before. This is exciting. I can't wait until we leave. I heard that we might even be going down to Earth."

I can't believe that I actually thought he was a traitor. Looking at him now, full of excitement about our upcoming mission, I can't believe that I thought him capable of planting a bomb. I'm glad that it all worked itself out.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Yzak and Dearka made the Le Creuset team too." I told him.

"You know, if you'd told me that a few weeks ago, I would have been disappointed, but now? I'm glad that they're coming. They may not be my favourite people in the world, but they stuck up for me." Nicol said. "I'm happy to know that those guys have my back, and you too, Athrun." he added. I smiled at him as we walked out of the hall together.

"From now on, we'll always have your back, Nicol. No matter what."


End file.
